Jawaban Teka-Teki S Coups
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: Heyhey, inilah jawaban dari teka-teki s. Coups ... Semoga paham yah :) . Lestarikan JiCheol ! SaengilChukkae buat uri woozi yang ultah di tgl 22 nov ini...
1. Chapter 1

**=JiCheol=**

 **Length** : Vignette

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Romance lil bit riddle

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol x Lee Jihoon

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya **Virly** yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

 **A/n : JiCheol harus di lestarikan**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story #peyuk2

 **Gak suka crack pair? Kelaut aja gih /ditendang readers/**

 **=JiCheol=**

Di sebuah bandara internasional, nampak lah seorang namja manis tengah berlalu lalang gelisah sambil sesekali mengecek arloji berwarna biru navy yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya, hadiah dari seseorang. Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan suhu yang beranjak naik tersebut. terlihat dari kaos polos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan, jeans, dan beanie hitam yang menutupi rambut blonde indahnya. Kita bisa panggil namja manis itu dengan panggilan Lee Jihoon aka Woozi.

Ia berdecak kesal karena orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga datang, padahal pesawat yang di tumpangi orang tersebut sudah tiba sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Yeah, Woozi tahu 5 menit itu waktu yang singkat. Tapi menunggu momen bertemu seseorang itu tidaklah singkat, karena ia harus melewati waktu 6 bulan tanpa orang tersebut, sang kekasih hati yang harus belajar menjadi CEO perusahaan di negara tirai bambu.

Dengan tak sabaran Woozi menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat, mencari-cari keberadaan sang kekasih yang apabila ia temukan akan ia marahi habis-habisan karena dengan tidak berperi-Woozi-an namja tampan itu meninggalkan Woozi lebih lama dari pada yang di janjikan. Seharusnya kekasihnya itu sudah tiba dari kemarin, dengan alasan cuaca sang kekasih mengatakan kalau di perjalanan udara dari china ke korea sedang mengalami masalah. /Itu hanya telat sehari Woozi-ah =_=/

Senyum Woozi mengembang saat ia menemukan bayangan seseorang di antara banyaknya penumpang lain yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat, dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh Woozi berlari sambil berteriak

"Choi SeungCheol!"

Merasa ada yang meneriakkan namanya, seseorang yang di panggil Choi Seungcheol itu pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk karena sedang membaca sebuah buku novel di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menyeret koper merah maroon dengan ukuran sedang.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat namja manis yang ternyata Woozi itu berlari tepat kearahnya, melepas genggaman koper di tangan kirinya lalu dengan pedenya Seunghcheol merentangkan kedua tangan saat sang kekasih hampir tiba di depannya. Maaf Seunghcheol-ah, itu hanya ekpektasi mu karena—

"Kyaaa!" Seunghcheol menjerit saat kedua tangan mulus Woozi yang malah mencubit kedua lengannya dengan sangat tidak berperi-Seunghcheol-an /susah bacanya :p/

"kau berbohong Hyung!" Woozi mencubit sekuat-kuatnya, ia kesal, sangat kesal!

"aah, appo. Ampun chagi-ah" ringis Seunghcheol merana, dengan kesal Woozi pun melepas cubitannya.

Seunghcheol menatap kedua lengannya horror, Woozi itu kalau sudah main cubit Ya begini, tidak tanggung-tanggung, sampai tampak seperti tato yang tidak akan hilang sampai 3 hari kedepan.

"mianhae chagi-ah, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong kemarin itu memang cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung untuk pesawat bisa lepas lan—"

"tapi saat malam cuacanya mendukung kok" belum sempat Seunghcheol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Woozi sudah memotong dengan sangkalan yang sama seperti malam tadi.

Seunghcheol tersenyum, memilih diam untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir sexy Woozi.

"kau tega sekali hyung, aku menunggu hyung selama 6 bulan. Aku merindukan mu hyung pabo!" tangan Woozi mencubit sekali lagi lengan Seunghcheol "aku sangat merindukan mu hyung~" rengeknya yang hampir berlinang air mata tapi cepat-cepat Seungcheol menarik tubuh gempal sang kekasih kedalam dekapannya sebelum air mata namja manis berambut blonde tersebut tumpah.

Woozi dan Seunghcheol itu sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun lebih, jadi Seunghcheol sangat mengerti meski kekasihnya ini galak bak dewa, tapi Woozi itu paling mudah menangis kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan, Apalagi kalau sudah tentang Seunghcheol. Woozi bahkan pernah ingin ikut ke china saat tahu Seunghcheol di suruh oleh orang tua Woozi untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Seunghcheol tentu saja melarang keinginan dari namja manis tersebut, karena Woozi harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang sudah semester 6. Semester akhir untuk penentuan wisuda atau kelulusan.

"Hyung~" gumam Woozi dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di bahu tegap Seunghcheol, Seunghcheol menyahut dengan gumaman.

Woozi melepas pelukannya, menatap sang kekasih tepat di manik mata yang bak lelehan coklat yang selalu membuat Woozi damai tersebut "kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" rengut Woozi, karena Seunghcheol sama sekali belum ada bersuara sejak kalimatnya yang di potong Woozi tadi.

Seunghcheol tersenyum, kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya memberikan barang yang ternyata sapu tangan di depan Woozi.

Alis Woozi mengernyit bingung saat sapu tangan itu di sodorkan ke arahnya, karena penasaran. Woozi pun meraih nya juga.

seraya Woozi membuka kemudian membaca tulisan yang berada di sapu tangan tersebut Seunghcheol melepas jaketnya menyampirkan nya di bahu sang kekasih.

tulisan tangan yang di tulis Seunghcheol menggunakan pulpen itu membuat Woozi penasaran karena hanya berisi alpahabet :

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

V

W

X

Y

Z

Tapi kemudian bibir Woozi menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengerti arti tulisan tersebut, mengangkat kepalanya menoleh ke arah Seunghcheol kemudian kembali memeluk sang kekasih.

Seunghcheol itu memang penuh teka-teki dan Woozi selalu bisa memecahkannya.

"MISS U"

 **END**

Haha, ngerti gak? Kalo ga ngerti, baca sekali lagi gih :p

Et, sebelum baca, harus review dulu readers sayang :-*

Gimana menurut kamu tentang mereka? manis bukan kan kan?

Kalo aku sih iya /ala anang *dirajam

Fanfic ini untuk para readers yang haus akan FF jicheol karena yah, jarang yang bikin padahal mereka itu bias akuh /gak nanya/

 **Salam Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz**


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul,

Ga enak ya di gantungin sama author abal ini? Hehe...

Sebenernya mau bikin jawaban teka-tekinya waktu itu, eh tapi paketnya udah keburu abis.

Mianhae everyone...

Nah, i will tell u the answer...

Jawabannya sebenernya udah ngumpul di dua kalimat terakhir yang aku tulis yaitu "MISS U"

Pasti pada tau kan kalau abjad yang hilang di alphabet bikinan seungcheol cuman huruf "U"

?

Nah, let's check our vocabulary...

Kata "MISS" dalam bahasa inggris bisa di terjemahin jadi "HILANG"

Dan kata "U" kalau kita baca You yang berarti "Kamu" /udah tau keles thor -_-/

Kalau di gabungan kan jadi "Hilang Kamu"

Nah, let's remember, Miss bisa juga di artikan menjadi kata "Rindu"

Miss U = Rindu Kamu (Oooooh)

Woozi jadi terharu, dan langsung meluk s coups...

karena teka-teki itu sudah s. Coups siapin sebelum pulang ke korea...

yang bertanda kalau dia juga sangat rindu sama uri cutie Jihun

Semoga ngerti yah chingu, rencananya waktu itu kalimat MISS U pingin aku hapus... soalnya menurut aku ini very simple...

Note : Uri Woozi 2 hari lagi Ulang Tahun loh chingu. Tepat pada 22 november bulan ini.. yeay!

"my wish... Tuhaan, semoga tahun ini Seventeen dapat rookie award seperti yang Kim Seokjin inginkan... amiiiin"

Hehe, gomawo buat yang udah review...

 **Beliagaesoeri | bad evil | wooooozi | TaeHyun | wonwooganteng | voccall | taehyungie | sisca | uhee | BABY L Soo | riani98 | MyNameX | JReika 176 | feridafathia | Katjunano | Firda473 | BiTiO | Jung Eun Ri714 |**

Maaf kalau typo, susah-susah namanya XD /Kayak punya lu enggak aja thor -_- /

 **With Very Much Love, Virly 98Lz A.R.M.Y**


End file.
